Erza Fernandes
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Seconds later he pulled away, smiling, "Erza Fernandes huh? It has a nice ring to it, don't yeah think?" My first Jerza! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hallo! Another drabble for the fantabulastical readers! This ones a Jerza though... it's also the first Jerza that I've ever written! Oh gosh... Cheesecake Monsters going to kill me... But I made this for a friend so it must stay put, even if it does kill me :3 This story is for my awesome friend SouleaterHetalia *wink wink* So, hope you enjoy! Wait, theres something I gots to tell ya! In this story, Laxus is a teacher. A very young teacher!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail blah blah blah!**

* * *

Erza rolled her eyes again as she continued grading quizzes. Natsu once again got a D. She was in the student council room, grading things for Laxus, since she felt her authority as Student Council president being threaten by his constant taunting. Sadly, it was all just bait so she would be stuck in here, grading quizzes on this beautiful Friday evening.

"Oh Natsu… you really need to get a tutor," She said, shaking her head disappointedly as she placed the paper in the graded pile. She sighed as she picked up the next one, grading it. "Lucy got a 100 A… maybe she should tutor Natsu…* She shrugged as she put the paper in the graded pile, along with a note for Laxus of her suggestion.

"Who's next?" Erza said to herself, picking up another paper. She instantly blushed as she saw the name of the quiz paper. Jellal Fernandes. She's known him since they were kids and she had a pretty small crush on him. Ok, small isn't quite the right word. Maybe… major crush fits better. Or head over heels in love with him works as well.

As Erza's blush cooled down, she started to grade the paper again, smiling when she placed a 100 at the top. "Aren't you smart," she said to no one in particular. "And you write very neat. And have nice blue hair that's softer than you would've thought… that interesting red tattoo on your eye…" Absent mindedly, she went on about Jellal's good features.

Finding a blank sheet of paper on the messy desk, she started doodling _Erza Fernandes _all over it, unbeknown to her. Drawing hearts around it, drawing smiley faces, she even drew cheesecake + Jellal = happiness.

Suddenly, the door busted open, startling her out of her wits, "Hey Erza!"

_'Crap!'_ Erza panicked and hid the paper behind her, standing up since she was startled, "H-Hey Jellal." _'Maybe he won't notice…'_

Jellal narrowed his eyes at her and walked closer, a bento box in his hands, "So what're you hiding behind you?"

Erza stiffened and shook her head, "N-Nothing!"

Jellal walked up closer to Erza and leaned over the desk, staring straight into her eyes, "I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Erza face erupted in red as she frantically shook her head, "I'm serious Jellal! I-I'm hiding nothing!"

Jellal stared a little longer till he sighed, moving away from the desk, "Whatever, just stopped by to give you strawberry cheesecake since I know it's your favorite."

Immediately Erza ran up to Jellal and took the box, "Thank you!" Jellal smiled and walked to the desk as Erza did the best she could to get her excited hands to open the box. That's when she realized something. The note was no longer in her hand… Her eyes widen as she looked at the desk, finding a smirking Jellal waving the paper around. "Jellal don't read that!"

"I will read it!" Jellal said, avoiding Erza in the process. Erza's face became a mortified one as she saw Jellal stare at the paper for a long time. "Erza… Fernandes?" Jellal read, a little bit of pink coating his cheeks.

"I can explain!"

"Fernandes…" Jellal said slowly, smirking at Erza bright face.

Erza tried to muster up the best serious face she could, "Jellal, I can completely explain." Jellal walked closer to her, chuckling as he did, "I'd love to hear it."

"You see, I was grading test papers and it just so happened that-" Erza was completely caught off guard as warm lips were pressed onto hers. Jellal was kissing her.

Seconds later he pulled away, smiling, "Erza Fernandes huh? It has a nice ring to it, don't yeah think?"

* * *

**Yeah... I didn't like the way I ended that, but I kinda don't care. If you enjoyed this drabble thingy thank the fantasitcal SouleaterHetalia for requesting it! Contructive critism excepted! Review if you want!**

**Stay guapo, Guapo Zombies!**


End file.
